


Planetary Alignment

by P4per_Cranes



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavily Headcanonized, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P4per_Cranes/pseuds/P4per_Cranes
Summary: Psyphon has always been extremely loyal to his leader, Vilgax; however, we don't know where this extreme devotion stemmed from. Looking into a person's past usually solves this issue, but sometimes the past is a hard pill to take.





	Planetary Alignment

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I'm ever making for this fandom! As always, comments and critiques are appreciated. TW for racism/racist language, themes of slavery, and more to be added as the story continues. Sorry for any mistakes, as this was mainly written near midnight.
> 
> NOTE: I DO NOT CONDONE THE ACTIONS OF ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION. I AM SIMPLY WRITING THIS FOR ENTERTAINMENT VALUE. DO NOT HARASS ME OVER THIS FANFICTION OR ACTIONS OF ANY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFICTION.

* * *

 

 

Murray was just like any other habitable planet in the universe - a thriving, dominant species that took the planet by storm, a steady ecosystem, and two beautiful moons. It seemed like the perfect place to have a successful, peaceful race. However, this wasn't the case.

 

The ruler, Ochax, grew tired of taking over unclaimed planets. He needed excitement and fulfillment in his travels, which became the fuel for his biggest project; capturing Asterous. According to known records, Asterous is a level 2 planet with one dominant species. What this species is named, no one knows for sure. What was certain was the potential of each and every resident on the planet. With no natural abilities, they could all be used for various jobs at an extremely low cost. Ochax decided that the best course of action to take was to completely conquer the planet and take all the inhabitants to use for manual labor, which he successfully did without much struggle.

 

Psyphon was one of these unlucky creatures. He could barely understand the invader's speech, nor why they were taking him and his kin to a foreign land. Like the rest of the species, he was separated from his family and put into a group of his age - adolescents. He could feel his parents' hearts break as he was torn away from their grasp and dragged off to his group. He tried ever so hard to contain his emotions, letting only a few tears slip at convenient times. The other children around him shook from fear, and clung to their siblings for dear life. Psyphon could only huddle near the other kids to keep some sense of security with him.

 

Through the sea of children like him, he could see a tall figure looking at each and every one of the small faces in front of him. They looked to be six or seven feet tall, at the very least, one of the invaders - most likely the ruler, inferred by all the armor and jewelery they wore. They had green skin, tentacle-like appendages on their head and chin, and seemed like the kind of alien you didn't want to pick a fight with. Psyphon hugged the ash gray cloak around him as a merchant dragged him over to the ruler.

 

"We just got these in this morning!" The merchant chirped as if the boy he had a grasp on was a mere object and nothing more. The ruler raised an eyebrow and looked the foreign child up and down, as if he was inspecting a fragile package.

 

"And how much did you say one this age was worth?" 

 

"Well worth over 2,000 credits if in good health, such as this one!" He gently shook the boy for emphasis. "However," He added, "I can give you this one for free, my lord."

 

The ruler gave a toothy grin at this bargain, "What a pleasant gift...I value your efforts to please, merchant."

 

The merchant handed over the child to the higher up and waved him off. Psyphon looked at the taller being as they walked off together, not knowing any of what just happened, nor why he was going with this strange man. The ruler looked down at the smaller being and gave a blank smile, 

 

"Don't worry; you'll be the perfect servant to my throne. I'll make sure of that."


End file.
